


And tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just listened to episode 26, Do No Harm. This is what I wanted to come next. It's a bit dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And tomorrow

Lovelace comes back when Hera tells her to, when Hera calls her a failure and a coward. She knows that Eiffel is dying. She knows that she’s the only one who can save him. So she stops the start-up sequence, leaves the ship, swallows her pride and calls the monster by his new name. Hilbert. So he’ll save Eiffel. So there will be one less death on her conscience. One less ghost haunting her dreams.

She waits until Eiffel’s healed. She needs to know that it worked. That this Communications Officer lived. That she only failed one crew. She drinks cup after cup of seaweed brew so she doesn’t have to sleep, but she can still hear three men coughing even when she’s awake. Minkowski eventually finds her staring at star charts with red eyes and gets Selberg - no, Hilbert - to make her a sedative. Dreamless sleep.

Minkowski is kind.

And maybe it’s better that she stays that way. Maybe it’s better than Minkowski never learns how to swing at someone’s head and mean it. Maybe it’s better that they don’t know what is lurking inside the code of their snarky, rude, desperately loyal AI. Maybe this time, Dr. Constant can keep the Communications Officer alive.

Lovelace tells herself that, over and over, as she runs through the 12 steps of the start-up sequences for the last time. They’re a team, and they can make it without her. They _want_ to make it without her. And if they can’t - at least she won’t have to watch it all fall apart one more time.

She watches the star turn blue through the makeshift windows of the shuttle. Then she programs the pod for cyro, and puts herself to bed.

30% chance of survival. Dreamless sleep.


End file.
